And after everything, I come crawling back to you
by forbiddenlove x3
Summary: CHANGED SUMMARY: Not this time though, Brooke promised herself the moment she walked out of his bedroom door after breaking his heart, she would never fall for him again. BL. UPDATED.REVIEW!:
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm new at this. It's my first story. My story takes place post 4.01 and everything is the same expect the car crash never happened, Naley never went to Paris(I think that's where they went) and everyone knows Haley's pregnant.

I don't own anything OTH. I wish though.

Post 4.01

Prologue

Brooke Davis always loved to shop, but lately, it wasn't so appealing. If fact, Brooke Davis had a lot of things in her life that she once loved that weren't so appealing to her anymore. Like that tall, fake blonde hair, fake personality, skinny trader-hoe she used to call her "best friend". Ohh yeah right, her "best friend".

Brooke Davis also once loved her parents, if you could even call them that. The last time she got a call from them, hmm when was it? Lemme think. Ohh right, it was right after the school shooting. They had called to make sure she wasn't hurt and "holding up okay" as they put it. Ohh sure, she was holding up just fine. I mean, her then best friend had just been shot in the leg and her then boyfriend's uncle had just been shot and killed. Oh and even though she didn't know it at the time, a little kiss that happened in the library during the shooting frayed her relationship with the two people she loved the most in her life. But like I said, she was holding up fine.

But let's talk about the used to be most important thing in her life. I mean, let's face it. Did he ever really even love her? I mean, sure he said it a couple times here and there and maybe once he declared his love for her in the rain, but come on, that was all a lie, right? I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about, that beautiful boy with blonde hair and sky blue colored eyes who had a smile that was almost as good as Brooke Davis's smile herself. I guess she knew it, I mean I guess we all knew it too, she would never get over him. No matter what, he would always have a little bit of her heart. As much as Brooke Davis hated it and as much as she wanted it back, she knew it was his forever. And as much as she cried and hurt over him, somehow those feelings she had for him always came back.

Not this time though, Brooke promised herself the moment she walked out of his bedroom door after breaking his heart, she would never fall for him again. Even if that meant seeing trader-hoe ex best friend and lying cheating ex boyfriend together, she would never come crawling back to him.

But let's talk about why we're here. Oh right, _shopping._ Just hearing the word made her clinch. Like I said, Brooke Davis always loved shopping, but lately, not so much.

Okay so theres the first chapter.

If you review I might have another chapter up today of early tomorrow.

-Tar.


	2. 1 month later

Heey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I couldnt update sooner I had so much to do today.

I don't own anything OTH.

* * *

Chapter 2

1 month later

Brooke opened her eyes to another lovely day that she could spend with her lovely friends. Who was she kidding. She had no friends. Well Rachel was her real friend and Haley, but she didn't want to bother Haley with her problems, since Haley had to deal with her own. You know the whole married and pregnant at age 18. But at least Haley had Nathan.

Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since the day she broke up with- both of them- I guess you could say. She decided to hop in the shower and make the best of her life. That was promising.

Later on, she got a text from Bevin saying there was a party at her house tonight. Bevin always threw a good party, lots of booze, lots of boys, -cute boys, may I add- so Brooke was in. All she had to do now was call Haley. She was done waiting to talk to Haley because of her problems. So she called her.

"Hello" Haley said.

"Well, would you look who it is. My pregnant at age 18, ex- room mate, married at age 17 best friend who I get a call from, what, every 2 weeks?"

"Wait, this wouldn't happen to be my best friend ex-room mate who fell off the earth when she moved into Rachel's house and broke out with her boy toy and P. Sawyer." Haley said.

Brooke was silent. She couldn't believe Haley would say something like that.

"Brooke, too soon, sorry if it is. I just thought you could use some cheering up." Haley said.

"It's okay I mean it's all true anyways. But to change subjects, so I'm guessing you didn't hear about Bevin's party tonight?" Brooke said.

"Noo, I didn't. And to answer your question now, no I'm not going." Haley said.

"But Haley! Come on, I'm gonna need some help from you to avoid both Peyton and Lucas at all times if they are there! Please, I know you're pregnant but it's not like you have to drink!" Brooke begged.

"Well I guess you didn't hear. Peyton went to go see her dad for a couple of days in Houston. Guess he's working down there. But, I guess I can come and help you stay away from Lucas for a little while, and plus, I miss you." Haley said.

"Aw Hales thank you so much. This party is gonna rock, especially with you there and Peyton not there."

"Okay Brooke. Pick me up at 9." Haley said.

"Okay, see you tonight Hales!"

"Bye Tigger!"

Brooke knew that Nathan probably wouldn't want Haley going to a party, but he was at basketball so, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? (**a.n. Lucas still isn't on the basketball team because of his HCM)**

Brooke spent the rest of the day getting ready for the party. She didn't know why she was so pumped about this party. I mean sure, it was the first one she had been to in like 2 months, but she knew the real reason was this was her first party since her and Lucas broke up. She didn't want him in her life anymore and was ready to find someone else.

* * *

The party had already started when Haley and Brooke got there. Haley knew that Brooke really only needed her to get through the door, but she still stayed anyways.

Brooke had started dancing right away. She loved to dance. Dancing was one thing that never got old for her. She loved the feeling of someone holding her and feeling like they never wanted to let go. But talking about dancing, always brought back a certain memory with a certain blonde haired boy.

* * *

_Brooke was dancing with another boy at some cheerleaders beach party. She loved dancing, but she was mad it wasn't with Lucas. They had just started their whole "non-exclusive" dating thing and she knew that she wanted to dance with him._

"_Heey buddy," some guy said to the guy Brooke was dancing with, "I think it's time for me to dance with the most beautiful girl in this joint, and by that meaning Brooke."_

_Brooke knew right away it was Lucas, she was so happy he showed up tonight. The boy dancing with Brooke left and Lucas started dancing with her. She didn't know why but everything he touched her, this feeling came over he. This feeling that everything would be alright while he was with her. _

"_Brooke, you look amazing tonight," Lucas said as he danced with Brooke. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the party together, but then one of my other girlfriends called, and well, what was I supposed to do?" Lucas said sarcastically._

"_Ohh really, well you can always go home with me right?" Brooke asked._

"_Ohh of course pretty girl." Lucas said_

_For the rest of the night, Brooke and Lucas danced together, and it was perfect._

* * *

Wow, Brooke thought, I gotta stop thinking about him. She stopped dancing to catch her breathe and get a drink. It was all too much for her. I don't think she really thought about life without Lucas until today. She needed to rest. So she went upstairs.

Brooke laid down in Bevin's bed. Hoping she could just escape from it all.

About 20 minutes later. She heard the door open. She thought it was probably just someone who was drunk and didn't know Brooke was in there and they would probably just leave. But then she felt someone lay next to her. Not touching her, but it still kinda scared

"Well, it's not like Brooke Davis to skip a party." She heard the boy say. She knew right then it was exactly the boy she didn't want to see tonight, you know the one I've been telling you about. She really didn't want to see him, but she couldn't find herself getting up to leave.

"Well Lucas Scott never really has been one to party, so what are you doing here?" Brooke said coldly.

Lucas could feel the bitterness from Brooke's tone. He really wanted her to be happy again.

"Could we just talk, please? I know we're broken up and that's what you want so I'm going to respect that, but can't we just be friends?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Lucas, you hurt me so bad. Finding out about the kiss was like getting stabbed in the back by the two people in the world who I thought would never hurt me again. I'm not sure I want to just forget about that." Brooke said.

"I'm not saying forget, but I'm saying, forgive?" Lucas asked. Brooke could tell this was coming from his heart by the way he was saying it.

"What happened to us Lucas. We were so in love one day and the next, our world together came crashing down. And you –" just then Brooke heard her phone ring. It was Haley.

"Hold on it's Haley. Hello?" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke, sorry for not telling you sooner but I had to leave because Nathan was coming home and I didn't want him to find out that I went to a party so I kinda took your car and drove home. I'm really sorry but I couldn't find you and I really didn't want to get into another fight with Nathan so-"

"Haley it's fine, I can find a ride to your apartment to come and get my car. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks for understanding Brooke, see you later." Haley said as she hung up.

"Well Lucas, I gotta go find a ride and get my car from Haley, but it was –nice- talking to you." Brooke said. Brooke really did like talking to Lucas. It was the first conversation they had since the break up.

"Come on Brooke are you serious. I can drive you to Nathan and Haley's. Come on let's go." Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke. Oh and by the way, I get radio." Brooke said actually smiling for a change.

"Anything to see my pretty girl smile." Lucas said.

Brooke knew she should say something, but she didn't. She loved the feeling of being his pretty girl.

* * *

The ride to Haley and Nathan's was quiet. Both Brooke and Lucas didn't really talk, but that was expected right?

As they drove up, they said their goodbyes.

"Well thanks Lucas, for the ride I mean. Call me soon, we need to finish the talk we started early." Brooke said.

"No problem Brooke, could I get a hug?" Lucas asked.

Brooke knew she should have said no, but she hugged him anyways. That's when it happened. You know how I told you about the feeling Brooke gets when Lucas touches her? The one where she feels everything going to be alright? Well, she was feeling it, and she knew it.

"Bye Lucas." Brooke said fast as she made a quick exit from his car.

* * *

Walking up to Haley and Nathan's door, she went over everything in her head. She didn't think she still loved him, but then again, why did she feel that way when he touched her? She knocked on Haley and Nathan's door.

"Heey Brooke thanks for being so understanding, I just-" Haley started to say but was cut off.

"Okay, so I think I'm still in love with Lucas." Brooke said, leaving Haley speechless.

* * *

Okay there's the second chapter. I'm not as happy with it as I was with the first chapter, but whatever. Review and tell me what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow!

-Tar.


	3. Being friends

Heey guys. I'm sooo sorry for the delay. I've been with my friend the whole week and she's been having some problems. But anyways, here's the next chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue or not because I've only gotten 5 reviews for the first two chapters! Okay, so if you want me to continue, review pleaseee! I just don't want to be writing a story no one is reading haa.

I don't own anything OTH. I wish though.

* * *

_Last time on __And after everything, I come crawling back to you_

"_Heey Brooke thanks for being so understanding, I just-" Haley started to say but was cut off._

"_Okay, so I think I'm still in love with Lucas." Brooke said, leaving Haley speechless._

* * *

"Okay sure, come in!" Haley said as Brooke barged in.

"Haley, I need your help! I still love him!" Brooke yelled.

"Are you sure you want to go down that road again Brooke. I mean with anybody, let alone Lucas." Haley said.

"Haley, I'm not saying I want to go down that road again with him, but why do I still love him? After everything he's done to me. Everything with Peyton last time we were together, and now their kiss this time we were together. I just don't understand why I still love him." Brooke cried out.

By now they were already sitting down eating the only thing that made Brooke feel better, chocolate cake.

"Calm down Brooke. You might still have feelings for him, but they might not be love." Haley said.

"Oh trust me Haley they are. But I promised myself that I would never, ever get involved with him again. So I can't. It hurts me too much." Brooke said.

"Brooke, don't say never ever get involved with him again, just take a break. Become friends. See what happens. See if those feelings are still there." Haley said.

"Thanks Hales. I gotta go, collect my thoughts, I guess you could say. Thanks for talking to me, and for the cake." Brooke laughed.

"No problem, but remember what I said. Become FRIENDS with Lucas. And not the friends with benefits kind of friends. Real friends." Haley said.

"Thanks Hales. Again." Brooke said on her way out.

Brooke couldn't sleep that night, but I mean, who could if they were thinking about getting back together with someone who could be the biggest mistake of their life or their soul mate?

* * *

In the morning, Brooke decided to call Lucas. I mean, Haley did say to be friends right?

"uhh… Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Heey Luke. It's Brooke, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Brooke said.

"It's okay Brooke. What's up?" Lucas said. His voice always seemed a little happier when he was talking with or about Brooke.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to talk, maybe over breakfast?" Brooke asked. She really didn't want to be just friends with Lucas, but she knew she had to because she promised herself she would.

"Yeah, that sounds great. We could hang out all day and check up. The only thing I have to do tonight is to pick Peyton up from the airport. She was with her dad the whole week in Texas. But, I'm guessing you don't want to come pick her up with me." Lucas said, laughing a bit.

"As much fun as that –doesn't- sound, no, I don't want to see her." Brooke said.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the café in, 30 minutes?" Lucas said.

"LUKE! I'm a girl. I need at least an hour to get ready!" Brooke yelled at Lucas.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll pick you up in an hour then." Lucas said.

"Sounds perfect, see you then. Bye Luke." Brooke said.

"Bye pretty girl. I love you." Lucas said. But Brooke had already hung up so she didn't hear the last part.

* * *

An hour later, Lucas went to Rachel's. He knocked on the door for which seemed like hours and no one answered. He figured Brooke was too preoccupied to come down, so figured just to let himself in. He made his way up the stairs. As he knocked on the door he opened in. Little did he know Brooke who be right there, shirtless, but turned around as least. Lucas was, well, I don't know what he was.

"Ohh Brooke, umm, I'm sorry, uhh."

"It's okay Luke. Nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

Yea, I guess you right." Lucas said, just standing there.

"Could you, you know, close the door?" Brooke asked.

"Ohh yeah, I'm so sorry." Lucas said, shutting the door real fast. Now there's something you don't see everyday but you wish to see more often.

After Brooke was done getting ready, and Lucas was done apologizing for what he did, they went to breakfast.

As they sat down and ordered, they began to talk.

"So Luke, like I was saying last night, what happened to us?" Brooke asked, not really know what kind of response she would get.

"I don't know Brooke. I mean, like you said one day our world together came crashing down. All I know is that whatever happened, really got to me. I really wish it didn't happen and we were still together." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I just want you to know um-" Brooke started to say, but was interrupted. It seemed like Brooke and Lucas were always getting interrupted.

"Alright here you go, eggs sunny side up for you Luke, and chocolate pancakes with extra chocolate for you Brooke." Karen said.

"Thanks." Both Brooke and Lucas said.

"So Luke, I know we promised to talk about what happened. But can we just have so fun first?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, I would like that." Lucas said.

* * *

3 hours later, and a whole lot of laughing later, Brooke and Lucas were heading to the beach. Just then, Lucas's cell phone rang.

"Hello… Heey… Right now… What happened to your later flight… Ohh when are you going to be ready after getting your luggage… You already did!.. Okay okay okay, I'm coming bye." Lucas said. Brooke knew he was talking to Peyton.

"Hey Brooke sorry, that was Peyton. She got an earlier flight home and needs me to pick her up now. Like right now. I'm sorry I can't drive you home. You could come or I guess you might have to walk?" Lucas said. He really wanted Brooke to come with.

"It's fine Luke. I'll come, just, let me sit in the front seat please!" Brooke pleaded.

"Okayy. Promise." Lucas said.

* * *

Brooke waited in the car while Lucas got Peyton. He had to warn Peyton first to be nice to Brooke and not fight with her. Brooke needed to calm herself down and not run out of the car and start sprinting for dear life. It's funny, a month ago, she wouldn't be caught dead with Lucas or Peyton. Now, she's about to be with both of them, at the same time.

Peyton headed in the back seat. Here we go, thought Brooke.

"Hey Peyton." Brooke said, acting sweet.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said, actually sounding happy.

* * *

The car ride home wasn't as bad as any of them thought it would be. Peyton talked about her trip and made Brooke actually laugh a couple times. Brooke could see Lucas looking and her. She knew by the way he looked at Peyton that he didn't love Peyton, he loved Brooke.

"Bye Peyton, call me later, we can talk about things." Brooke said. She really didn't hate being with Peyton that much.

"Bye Brooke. I'll call you." Peyton said.

Lucas and Peyton said their goodbyes out of the car. Lucas gave her a little hug. Brooke knew he still loved her.

Lucas headed back in the car.

"Hey Brooke, thanks so much for what you did with Peyton today. You really made an effort with her and I'm really happy that-" There it goes again, Lucas was interrupted. But this time, it was by Brooke lips on his.

There you go. I hope you like the end! Haa. Review and I'll post some more chapters!

-Tar.


	4. Authors Note!

Heeey guys.

Okay so I need help with what to do next. I have a vague idea of what I want to do next. But I don't know. I don't want to give anything away, so I was just wondering where you guys think Brooke and Lucas should go from here.

By the way

In the next couple chapters I will be introducing more characters. I just wanted to get the story started off with some good old Brucas. Hah

So tell me what you think!

-Tar.


	5. Finally Some Truth

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing so I know you still like my story! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. I really wanted to update though. But I promise the next one will be longer!

I don't own anything OTH. I wish though.

* * *

Chapter 4: Finally Some Truth

_Last time on __And after everything, I come crawling back to you_

_Lucas headed back in the car._

"_Hey Brooke, thanks so much for what you did with Peyton today. You really made an effort with her and I'm really happy that-" There it goes again, Lucas was interrupted. But this time, it was by Brooke lips on his._

* * *

Lucas couldn't really shine a light on the current situation. He and Brooke were just friends, and now this? He really loved kissing Brooke and he wanted to be with her, but was this the way to go?

Brooke parted from the kiss.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just, I don't know. Could you just take me home?" Brooke said. She really did want to kiss Lucas, but she knew she made a promise to herself and to Haley that they would JUST be friends.

"Brooke, I know it was a mistake. We don't have to talk about it." Lucas said.

"It's okay. I just saw you slipping away to Peyton, and after all the confessions she's made to me it's just-"

"Wait, what confessions?" Lucas asked.

"She told me, right after the rehearsal dinner for Nathan and Haley, that she still had feelings for you. That's why we're fighting and I'm living with Rachel. I wasn't going to sit around and get hurt again." Brooke said.

"Woah woah woah woah. Are you serious? Because this is the first time I'm hearing anything about this." Lucas said.

"Yea she didn't tell you? I mean I know I said it wasn't but I guess that was part of the reason I broke up with you." Brooke said. She hated confessing this to Lucas. She wished Peyton had told him sooner and she wasn't the first to tell him.

"Brooke why do you hate us being friends so much? I mean, I know you thought I had or have feelings for her, but I haven't since junior year. Why do you think you have to make something up, something like this? I mean are you jealous of Peyton?" Lucas yelled trying not to act angry. He was angry, he just didn't want to show it.

"You did not just ask me that. First, no I'm not jealous of her! Even last year when you cheated on me with Peyton I wasn't jealous of her. Because I don't want to have that kind of lifestyle. The kind that you can back stab your best friend in the back and not think about her feelings. And two! I wouldn't make that up Lucas! I'm not that low! I could find different people to hang out with if I wanted to. I just thought maybe Peyton already talked to you about this. I didn't mean to spring it on you like that!" Brooke yelled.

"Whatever Brooke. It's fine. Can I drive you home now?" Lucas asked.

"No it's fine. I can walk. You should go up there and talk to Peyton and find out the truth." Brooke said. I don't think either of them relized at the time that they were still in Peyton's driveway.

"Yeah okay. I guess I'll see you later." Luke said. Lucas couldn't believe it. I mean why would Brooke make this up? But then again, she didn't need to make that up. Maybe it was true after all.

* * *

Brooke was already out of the car. She began walking. She didn't care where she went. She wanted to be anywhere but there.

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton's room. She had her music blasting.

"Ahh, Peyton Sawyer never changes does she?" Lucas said.

"What about you Lucas Scott? Hanging out with Brooke Davis in the flesh?" Peyton said.

"Yeah about that. Brooke told me something today. I don't think it's true, maybe she's jealous of our friendship but anyways. She said you told her you had feelings for me still. She said that was why you guys were fighting at the wedding and that's why she's now living with Rachel." Lucas said. He really didn't want Brooke to be right. But deep down, he knew Peyton had some sort of feelings for him.

"Luke. I went to Savannah to see Jake. I don't think I told you that. We talked and I decided I was going to move there with him and we would get married. The marriage thing was my idea but anyways. I talked in my sleep that night. I said I love you Lucas. And I was having a dream about the school shooting. I got Jake thinking that maybe I still had feelings for you. He told me to leave and come face you to see if the feelings were real. And it got me thinking, do I have feelings for Lucas? And in the end, I guess I do. I mean would that be such a bad thing?" Peyton said.

"Wow," Lucas said, "I can't believe Brooke was right. I have to find her."

And with that, Lucas let, leaving Peyton speechless.

* * *

So there's a little cliff hanger. Haha. Next chapter is going to introduce all the rest of the characters. I promise it will be much longer, but it will take some time to write it. I was going though my e mails and I found that some people added this story to their favorites list! I was jumping for joy! Hahaa. Please review and I'll keep writing!

-Tar.


	6. One year Later

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I had sort of a writer's block. I was thinking about what I want to do with this story, and I think I'm going to jump into the future a year or two. I will have flashbacks though, don't worry! So here's the first chapter I've written in the future, tell me what you think!

I don't own anything OTH.

* * *

Chapter 5: One year later

_Last time on __And after everything, I come crawling back to you_

_And it got me thinking, do I have feelings for Lucas? And in the end, I guess I do. I mean would that be such a bad thing?" Peyton said._

"_Wow," Lucas said, "I can't believe Brooke was right. I have to find her." _

_And with that, Lucas let, leaving Peyton speechless._

* * *

Lucas woke up on a bright Saturday morning. He woke up and remembered exactly where he was. He was in New York. He had been going to New York a lot lately. He just had to get away from Tree Hill. A lot of things there that he saw used to get him happy. Like Peyton Sawyer. He and Peyton had been dating for about a year now. The way they got together was not really expected though.

* * *

_Lucas returned to Peyton's after leaving to go find Brooke. He was gone for about 2 hours. Peyton didn't think he would be coming back that night._

"_Peyton," Lucas said as he walked in her room, "Don't say anything, Let me talk. Brooke left, I have no idea where she went." Lucas said, lying. " Look Peyton, I know earlier you said you loved me, and I have to admit, I'm not in love with you, yet. But, if we get it a try, maybe I could be someday." Lucas said. _

"_Really?" Peyton's face lit up. "Wow Luke." Peyton said as she hugged Lucas. Little did Peyton know, someone else had been the reason why Lucas had such a new look on their love. _

_Earlier that night_

_Lucas drove to Rachel's house as fast as he could. He had to get to Brooke. He needed to see her. _

_As he pulled up in Rachel's driveway, he ran in the house. As he went inside, no one was there. Lucas thought maybe Brooke was already waiting for him at his house. Sometimes late at night, even after they broke up, he saw her car parked right outside his house. She never came in, she was just always thinking outside his room._

_He drove back to his house, but he didn't find Brooke there. Instead, he found a letter resting on the door handle. This letter was a lot like the letter Lucas left Brooke and Peyton when he went to Charleston, but instead, on the envelope, it said Lucas. He could tell if was from Brooke by the way it smelled. Also by the handwriting. He opened the letter and began to read._

_Dear Lucas, _

_I'm not going to try and make this all romantic and mushy, because it's not. To tell you the truth, I left town. Maybe you already knew that but anyways, I was planning on leaving town the day of Bevin's party. I already had my place in New York. That's where I went. I was going to leave but then I ran into you and we began talking again and I decided to stay. But then tonight, I relised, even if you did love me, Peyton would still always be between us. I would never ask you to leave where you lived because that wouldn't be far. I wrote down the address to my new place on the back of this piece of paper. Don't look at it if you don't want to know. Just come visit me if you start to miss me. I will always love you Lucas, so don't give up on us. I know we will find our way back to each other, even if it's just as friends. _

_Your love,_

_Brooke Davis._

_P.S._

_Give it a try with Peyton, I know, you're probably shocked to hear me write that. I think that if you guys should give it a try, and if you're meant to be, great, and if you're not, at least you did try._

_Come visit me if you ever need a place to stay in New York._

_Oh and, don't miss me to much._

_That was the last thing written on the letter. Then, after collecting his thoughts on what just happened, Lucas went to see Peyton. He figured he would give Peyton a try now, but he promised himself he wouldn't forget about Brooke, just like she asked him to in her letter._

* * *

Lucas rubbed his eyes and saw Brooke in the back round. She was getting ready for work, clearly running late.

"Lucas Scott! Get up! I'm the one letting you stay here so you should be helping me find my shit for work!" Brooke said, clearly frustrated.

"Okay, okay. Again thank you Brooke for crashing here. I mean I know I do it like, twice a month, but still." Lucas said.

When Lucas would come to New York, he would stay with Brooke. He would stay with her partly because of money, but also, he missed her, there was no denying that. One day, he found her address on the letter she wrote to him and went to New York. He always told Peyton he was going to New York for his book. He knew it was lying. But he wasn't cheating on her.

"Alright, bye Luke, I'll see you later tonight!" Brooke said while leaving the apartment.

* * *

Later, Luke heard Brooke come in from work. It was late. Really late.

"Hey Brooke you're home late." Lucas said.

"Oh yeah, we had a big project, trying to get the fall line but together."

"Okay, well I think I'm gonna call it a night, see you in the morning." Lucas said.

"Alright, sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. I put fresh sheets on the bed because I knew you would be coming." Brooke said.

"Thanks. See you in the morning." Lucas said.

Brooke walked into her room and sighed. When did she become like this? She was lying to Lucas. She never lied to him.

* * *

Brooke tossed and turned in her bed for what seemed like hours. She looked at the clock. 2:12. Great, I've only been in bed for 30 minutes. She figured it was because she lied to Lucas. She went into the guest bedroom and saw Lucas Scott sleeping so peacefully.

"Luke, Lucas! Lukkeee!" Brooke yelled as she hit him with the pillow. Finally, he awoke.

"What!" Lucas said, clearly still half asleep.

"Wow, you couldn't sleep either." Brooke said to Lucas, Lucas just looked at her.

"Well since we're both up, let's talk." Brooke said.

"Brrrrroooooookee! I'm tired. Let's go back to sleep."

"But Luke, I can't sleep in there." Brooke whined.

"Fine, come in here! But were going to sleep!" Lucas said.

'Thank you Lucas aka Broody!" Brooke said, smiling and hopping into the sheets.

"You know, you're the only person I know who can make someone laugh when they really just want to hurt you!" Lucas said.

"Come on Lukey Pookie, lighten up."

"Fine! But were going to sleep, and don't call me Lukey Pookie!" Lucas said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" Brooke said laughing.

The clock now read 3:06. Lucas was so pissed at Brooke for waking him up. Now, he couldn't fall back asleep.

"Tell me a secret, Luke." Brooke said. Lucas had no idea she was still awake.

"I though you were sleeping." Lucas said.

"Well it's too hard to sleep when I know you're thinking so loud." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke. Okay um a secret. Peyton doesn't know I'm here. Well, she knows I'm in New York, but not here, like at your house." Lucas said.

"Wow shocker. Didn't see that one coming." Brooke said sarcastically. "Come on Luke, you go around wearing this 'I'm lying to Peyton' button all the time." Brooke said. "But hey, it's okay that you didn't tell her." Brooke said. She wanted to tell Lucas where she really was tonight, but she couldn't. She didn't know why though.

"Well, I'm all talked out. Let's go to sleep shall we?" Brooke said, avoiding telling Lucas a secret at all costs.

"No no no no wait a minute! I told you a secret! Now you tell me one." Lucas said.

"Fine. But I don't want this to hurt you. Not that it will or anything but, tonight, I went on a date. It wasn't a great date, and it was the first one I had been on in a while but, I was on a date tonight." Brooke said. She hoped Lucas wouldn't be mad at her. I mean why would her right?

"That's great Brooke. I'm glad to see you dating again." Lucas said, lying. He didn't know why but he hated the fact she was dating. He still loved her, and he knew it.

"Okay, let's go to sleep now." Brooke said.

"Alright, good night Brooke" Lucas said.

20 minutes later, they were both still awake. But this time, Brooke didn't know Lucas was awake.

"When I found the letter you wrote me the day you left," Lucas began, "I read it and saw what you meant I understand why you left, but I just want you to know, I never forgot about us. And I have never given up on us. Just like you told me in the letter. There secret number two. Your turn." Lucas said.

For a couple minutes Brooke said nothing, trying to take what she heard in. Then, she spoke.

"When I broke up with you senior year, I hadn't come to your house wanting to break up. I wasn't going to break up with you until I saw you with Peyton and it hit me. You and her share something, maybe a love maybe just a friendship. But I didn't want to come in the way of you two. That's why I broke up with you. The real reason I came over that night was to connect with you more, but then I saw you two, and the rest you know." Brooke said.

They both just sat there for a while. And before the knew it, they were asleep, side by side.

* * *

There's the next chapter. I know I said I would introduce the rest of the characters, but don't worry, there's still plenty of room for that. I just thought leaving high school would be the best for this story. So tell me what you think! Tell me if I should continue!

Reviews are love.

-Tar.


	7. Finally seeing what's always been right

Heey guys. Sorry for such a longggg delay. After the last chapter I didn't know what to write then school started! Thanks for all the reviews. I thought last chapter was pretty good. Don't worry, there will be Brucas soon!

I don't own anythingg OTH.

* * *

Chapter 7: Finally seeing what's always been right

The next morning, Lucas was gone. He usually left like this. He would leave Brooke's place early in the morning before she woke so they didn't have to say goodbye. Brooke stretched as she woke, knocking a piece of paper on the night stand next to her.

Brooke went about the rest of her week and she normally would. Work then sleep. Ever since she had become so interested in making Clothes over Bros big, nothing else really mattered. Some days, she would go on dates. But that was only if she knew that the guy she was going with had a lot of potential to be something more.

3 weeks went by. Then a month, and another. Brooke hadn't heard from Lucas at all. It's weird because she used to hear from him like every 2 weeks. Good thing she went to go change the sheets in the guest bed though. She found a letter he wrote her, the last time he was there.

_Brooke-_

_Wow, we gotta stop leaving like this. You're still sleeping, and I'm leaving. I just wanted to let you know that you probably won't see much of me for a while. I don't want be Peyton to think that I'm with another girl. Well, I am, but you know what I mean. Also, what you said last night made me realize how hard it is to see you and not be with you. And I can't be with you because I'm with someone else. It hurts sometimes, to know she'll never be you. It's not that she's bad but, she's not you. Until we meet again, I love you pretty girl. Don't forget that._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Luke_

Brooke looked up from the paper and realized she was crying. All she wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry for hours. And so she did, she cried for three days straight until she finally realized something. She shouldn't be crying over Lucas, she should be fighting for Lucas.

That's when she knew what she had to do. Face Tree Hill, her old home. So, she bought her ticket. The ticket that could ruin her life or the ticket that could finally let her be with her soul mate.

* * *

Sorry it was soo short! But I wanted to get something out there! Review so I know your still reading!

-Tar.


End file.
